theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Estrella
Estrella is an Star Reached Heracross, and Tiffs fifth team member in Johto. History Estrellas mother always had the dream of having a child who she could love more than anyone else because she was always alone in her life without proper parenting. However Estrellas mother was never able to lay eggs for some reason. Her mother soon grew old, but on her dying breath, she saw the dark sky with only one star shining in it, she then reached her hand to the the star, then the star glew brighter than any other star she saw. This made Estrellas mother close her eyes for a bit, and when she opened them, she saw a levitating baby Heracross with a white aura glowing with it, that was Estrella. Estrellas mother never had smiled or cried so much in her whole life as she hugged the baby Estrella, but she knew her time had to come. Estrellas mother then died of old age minutes after, and Estrella had to take care of herself, it was not hard because of her huge strenght. She then was captured by Tiff years later and proved herself to be quite the powerful individual and valuable team member. When Tiff battled Lance, Estrella lost one of her arms because his Charizard burned it to ashes. however, Beast Boy came out of his Pokeball and ripped one of its own arms off to give to Estrella, he quickly regrew another one in its place. After this, Estrella can change the shape of her arm however she likes. Appeareance Estrellas horn is different than the horns of male and female Heracrosses, its shaped like a star, because of she being the gift of one. Estrella later on had her arm burned to ashes, so Beast Boy gave her a new one, its identical to the other one except its green and it seems to be connected to her brain. Powers, Abilities, Skills Estrella is way faster and stronger than typical Heracrossi, able to punch things so fast it looks like she has several arms, she likes to repeat the word ORA when she does it for some reason. This is probably due to the fact that she was born from a star. Her horn can perforate(penetrate, make holes in) almost anything. Like all Heracrossi, Estrella has wings and so is able of flight. With the arm Beast Boy gave her, she can change its shape and form at will, she can accomplish many things with it. Moveset: 1. Megahorn 2. Horn Attack 3. Close Combat 4. Fly Type: Bug/Fighting Ability: Victory Star Nature: Bold Weaknesses She is very weak against Fire moves, and of course, Flying moves, although since she is used to Flying around, she can most of the time know when to avoid aerial moves. Relantionships Tiff - Tiff is her trainer so of course she trusts and obey her. Beast Boy - Estrella was caught by Tiff because Beast Boy turned into a Bulbasaur as a bait to lure her in so Tiff could catch her. That made Estrella dislike him at first because she liked being free, but she got a neutral look on him after battling sometimes and enjoying it. Beast Boy then gave her one of his arms because she had lost one of hers, and thus Estrella started to really love Beast Boy, she owes him his life. Namesake Estrella is Spanish for Star. Trivia * Estrellas name was almost going to be Hoshi(Star in Japanese). * Although having a Spanish name, Estrella cant speak Spanish. * Beast Boy and her seem to be best buds now. * She might have developed a fear of Charizard/Fire after the incident. * SHE IS A SHINING STAAAAAAR!! Category:Pokemon Category:Females Category:Tiffs Teams